Integrated circuits find application in many of today's consumer electronics, such as cell phones, video cameras, portable music players, printers, computers, etc. Integrated circuits may include a combination of active devices, passive devices and their interconnections.
Under normal operation, integrated circuits typically generate undesirable electromagnetic energy that can interfere with the operation of proximately located integrated circuits. Generally, this undesirable electromagnetic energy can be referred to as electromagnetic interference (EMI). Unfortunately, as modern consumer electronics continue to shrink and operate at continually increasing frequencies, the frequency of these electromagnetic emissions will also continue to increase, thereby making it more difficult to protect these integrated circuits from the electromagnetic radiation generated by these high frequency processes.
However, with the increase of these unwanted EMI events came the advent of the electromagnetic interference shield by the electronics industry. Generally, an electromagnetic shielding system can limit the penetration of electromagnetic fields into a space, by blocking them with a barrier made of conductive material. Conventionally, this electromagnetic shielding system was placed around the integrated circuit after the integrated circuit was mounted to a larger substrate, such as a printed circuit board. However, fabricating such a metallic enclosure and separately attaching the metallic enclosure to the printed circuit board or to separately formed vertical interconnects is relatively cumbersome, complex, and costly.
Thus, a need still remains for a reliable integrated circuit packaging system and method of fabrication, wherein the integrated circuit packaging system provides a simplified process flow that is more robust for forming vertical interconnects and an electromagnetic interference shield. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.